New Life
by Hannah0707
Summary: It had all happened so quickly, Harley admitting to the Joker she was pregnant and the Joker kicking her out to the streets because of it. But after a month had gone by, he quickly found out he desperately needed her. But after finally finding her, again, would she be willing to let him back in? And if so, would he be willing to change his ways for them? [SHORT STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suicide Squad movie or comics. Although, I'm willing to bet the Joker owns me.**

 ****SPOILER ALERT IN AUTHORS NOTE, SKIP AND CONTINUE ON TO THE STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE****

 **A/N: So I got my inspiration for this (possible) one-shot from Harley's hallucination. I thought it would have been interesting to see if that had actually really happened, but I tweaked it a little bit. I didn't want to completely get rid of the Joker.**

* * *

It had been over a year since Joker and Harley decided they needed a change in pace. The idea had first dawned on them when she announced the frightening fact that she was pregnant and it was his child. Which followed with the Joker kicking them to the curb and going on without them. But that didn't last very long.

He quickly found himself unable to sleep at night, having weeks at a time where he wouldn't sleep. And by the time the hallucinations began to set in he finally realized that he couldn't live without her, without them, as he watched them die over and over in his drug induced, not to mention the lack of sleep, hallucinations.

So he went back to them, surprised to see that his girl had already had the child, or rather, children. She had managed to scrape up some money to rent a run down apartment building and gave up the life as a criminal. Her hair was dyed back to blonde at the ends and all that remained left of her old self was the tattoos that scattered around her body, starting from her face and ending at her feet.

"Harls?" The Joker breathed, feelings mixed with a feeling of betrayal and confusion. He couldn't tell if he should be happy that she was fine, that their children were healthy and beautiful, or if he should beat her for changing, for not coming back to him.

"Puddin'?" She murmured, snapping her head up to meet with his dark eyes. She picked up one of the children, a boy, and glided over to the other child, a girl. They both resembled her greatly, both had almost white hair and her blue eyes. But he wanted to claim that they were his blue eyes that they had. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." She claimed as she took a protective stance in front of the twins.

The Joker stared at her in complete disbelief, partly because he couldn't believe that she was actually standing up to him and partly because he could believe that the two children in front of him were not only hers, but also his.

"Are these... are these them?" He gulped in, struggling to keep a cool and calm head.

She eyed him warily and nodded, "Yeah, this is Lucy and Anarchy." She claimed, making sure to stay on her toes. She gained a protective motherly instinct, which made its way into her mind the more she spent time with the twins, making her feel as though the Joker was a threat, and he was.

"Lucy and Anarchy." The Joker repeated stepping closer to them, Harley jumped up slightly, reaching for her bat. But the Joker gave her a questionable look that caused her hand to drop at her side. "That's my girl." He murmured gently and brought his thumb up to her chin, making her look him in the eye. "You picked a good name for the boy."

She almost yanked her chin away, but enjoyed the feeling of his touch too much to do so. "I remembered whatcha said Puddin', how if you were to have a boy you wouldn't want his name to be some sissy name, you wanted it to sound dangerous so his name would have to be Anarchy." She mumbled, bringing a grin to his face.

"That's right sweetheart, because Anarchy means chaos and chaos is something that runs in our blood." He murmured, gently brushing back her loose strands of hair. "Why'd you change?"

"I had too," She claimed, her eyes were looking everywhere except at his. "These kids can't be raised with the constant threat of death."

The Joker stood unsteadily, dropping his hand back down to his side and staring blankly at the children who had ruined his everything. Change, it was something he didn't like. It was part of the reason he had been so hell bent on getting her back from that pathetic team she loved so much.

He shook his head vigorously, "No we don't gotta change a thing, I can have men with them 24/7, never leaving their side." He said trying to scrape up anything and everything that could persuade her into staying with him, the way they were now, the only way he knew how.

"No Puddin', you don't gotta change. _I_ needed to change, I'm apart of their life. I don't expect you to be also."

Her words stung, Joker didn't know how to respond. All that kept running through his mind was the fact that she was basically stating he wasn't in the picture. That he wasn't needed.

"No! That won't due Harley!" He screamed, startling the children as they began to slowly cry.

She began to lean down and comfort them, but he didn't allow it. He grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to wince in pain, and yanked her up violently. She stared wide eyed at him and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"You see Puddin', this is why you can't be in their life. Their fragile little bodies won't be able to handle your... your type of love." She murmured, trying to pick her words carefully.

He released her arm quickly and almost immediately regretted his choices. He kept glancing at her and then to them, feeling as though he needed to prove that he had what it took to be a father, to be with her. But as he leaned down to pick up the small boy Harley snatched her bat up from beside them.

"Don't do it Mistah J," She warned, her bat readily prepared to swing down at him. He stared up at her with the same look she wore, he knew he could do so much more than she could with that small little bat.

A grumbling laughter grew from deep in his throat, "Do it, I _dare_ you!" He hollered, making her jump slightly.

"Come on darlin' do it!" He said, trying to force her into the act. Showing her that nothing has changed, that she was the same Harley he met when he was in Arkham, and she is still the same Harley that he... fell in love with, something he had to learn the hard way.

She dropped the bat, tears streaming down her face as he picked up the boy and rested him on his hip. He extended his free arm out to her and pulling her into him, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Harley are you really going to do this?" He asked concerned that he lost the one person that he could actually relate to.

She gave a hesitant nod, slightly afraid that he would lose his temper. But he remained where he was, trying to process everything that was going on.

"Puddin' I don't expect you to join me, I never did. That was actually part of the reason why I never came back." She mumbled, as each word that came out of her mouth sent a shock of pain through his body.

"Why Harls? You know I can never say no to you," He said, sounding as though he was choking on his words.

She glanced up at him, wanting to believe that he was actually telling the truth, but this time she knew better. She knew that their kids would need a better life than what she had set up for herself, a life away from him. "I'm sorry," She breathed, blinking back the tears as fast as she possibly could. Hearing her choke out the words caused something in the Joker to feel as though it was being ripped out of him.

He kept searching, searching for some kind of stupid joke, searching for the Harley he so desperately wanted and needed at that moment. But her eyes didn't waver like his had, she meant what she had said, she didn't want him in their lives.

Suddenly he felt as though he needed to blurt any word that popped into his head first, struggling to pronounce them right as he began to talk and quickly stopped as he stumbled over them. He gave into a deep breath and stared down at the small girl, she had that sparkle in her eye, one that resembled Harley's sparkle when he first met her, and even now she still has it.

Although, when the Joker was younger and was hell bent on the fact that if he ever had a child it would be a boy, and if he had a girl he would kill it. Being in the moment now, his own self, who he had made the promise to, wouldn't allow it. The small child was just suddenly too precious to even expose to the world.

A tear escaped his eyes at the sudden overflow of feelings that he had never even knew existed, feelings that he had never felt before. He bent down to sit, setting the baby boy in his lap and gently rubbing the short hairs on the little girls head. "Harls, why is it that when I'm with you I feel so much more than I ever could have possibly imagined?" He asked.

She towered above them, looking him straight in his eyes, seeing something she had never seen before in him. He looked _sorry_. And not just the type of sorry he would give her back in arkham, or even a couple months ago. This time he looked genuinely sorry, like he was finally seeing everything he had done for the first time in his life. How could she bring herself to push him away after such a face?

Bending down onto her knees, staring at the children and him, she gave a gentle kiss to each of the foreheads. "Maybe this could work," She murmured, gently wiping away the wet trail the tear had left from his cheek. "But you have to change, you can't keep just killing everyone that doesn't do things your way." She said, her own words smacking her across the face.

They both knew that it was not only him that would go on killing sprees, that she had enjoyed it just as much as he did. But for the children's sake she would stop, if not forever, then until they were old enough to understand their sickening ways and decide whether they would stay or not.

"You know I could never say no to you," He murmured, anxiety rising almost immediately, "Because I... because I...I love you." He breathed the words out, tensing up at what her response would be.

Her eyes had widened, her jaw had dropped and she was speechless for a good minute. "Did... did you just say you love me?"

Although she had already known that he had to of loved her, or else she would have been dead, he wouldn't have just kept risking his own life, risking being caught and thrown into prison to just get her out of her own personal hell. But actually hearing him say it, it made her cry in tears of joy and tears of confusion.

He gave out a loud laughter, putting a smile on both the babies faces, "Yes, I did!" He exclaimed, giving out a sigh in relief. "Now come on baby, you know what comes next," He breathed.

"I-I love you too!" She practically shouted and then showered his face with kisses.

* * *

 **So that is the end of my newest one-shot.**

 **I think I would like to make this a couple chapters longer, but I'm a bit skeptical on the idea.**

 **Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of you said you wanted this one-shot to be longer, so I decided to add one, maybe two more chapters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And keep your fingers crossed because we could possibly be granted a Harley and Joker spinoff!**

 **I also created a snapchat account to keep you guys better updated on when I am almost done with or realeased a chapter/story.**

 **Snapchat account: fanfichannah**

The Joker had never liked children, not even when he was a child. He had always despised their nasty, brat like attitudes. But for some reason, his own children were a different story. To him, they looked like little angels, like they couldn't do a thing that could make him angry. Their shiny blue curious eyes were the first thing that had convinced him that being a father to these children maybe wasn't so bad.

"Come on Lucy, open your mouth," He said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Johny Frost, who stayed by the Jokers side by choice, was standing in a corner, eyeing them. He always had a gun readily prepared at any sign of trouble, which was Harley's request. Anything the Queen had requested, Johny had to compy with. Mainly because this was what the Joker had demanded. But this particular request made him uneasy. She had told him that if the Joker was to do anything to harm the babys he was to shot him immediatly, because she knew her J far too well. And she knew that if he were to hurt them, even if it was just a little, that it could mean death to her children and that was just something she couldn't risk, no matter how much she loved him.

"Come on!" The Joker moaned, becoming increasingly impatient. "Your brother ate it perfectly fine!" He claimed, shoving the spoon towards her mouth and missing my an inch as she quickly snapped her head to the side. "Come on Lucy, you don't want to hurt daddy's feelings, right?" He readjusted his tone, sounding more gentler this time. His eyes were steadily relaxing as a small smile grew on his lips, as well as hers.

He tried again, being successful this time. "Thats my girl!" He cheered and set the baby food down to pick her up and spin her around on his hip. It was one of the many things he had quickly come to realized she loved, a cute grin would always land on her face, a grin that sent the Joker into a whirlwind. He couldn't begin to explain all the things he had loved about his baby girls smile.

"I think it is time for a nap," He said tenderly, cupping her in his arms and swaying back and forth on each foot. He hummed softly as her eyes began to droop and then slowly remain closed. He kept the steady pace until he knew she was asleep and then walked into the twins room and set her down on a purple blanket in her crib, one of the things he had chosen.

Inching out, grabbing a baby monitor, and gently shutting their door, he had found himself alone with Johny.

"You've changed," Johny started in a rather confident voice, one of the many things the Joker loved and hated about him.

"Hmm," The Joker responded roughly, growling at the sound of 'change'. "No one has changed except for Harley." He barked, grabbing a nice grey, button up jacket that posed as a suit and tossing the baby monitor to Johny. "Keep an eye on 'em will ya." The Joker demanded rather than asked.

After a couple weeks of staying in the run down apartment Harley and the children were in, the Joker finally convinced her that living in _their_ apartment would be a better environment for the children. At first, his suggestion was shot down, but after claiming that he would shut down his club and simply start up a new business, she finally agreed. Which was when he also claimed she would no longer need the 'stupid' job she had applied for, but that had also gotten shot down as she said, 'We'll need some kind of money source, and if you're shutting down the club, I'll need a job in the meantime to keep money flowing in.'

Taking that into consideration, he gave in and let her keep the job. But also kept his club while he was at it, now it was just open during her work hours.

"Sorry, you can't just leave them. And I can't just leave you unattended." Johny claimed, keeping his ground as he gave the Joker a stern look, which the Joker ended up laughing contagiously at.

"Oh really," He said, giving him a murderous stare. "Do you really want to try and stop me?" He asked, approaching him unsteadily, giving him a psychotic grin.

It was times like these that Johny wasn't sure he was going to live another second or not. But nonetheless, he kept his ground, just like he always did, although it did usually end in the Joker getting his way.

After a bead of sweat dripping of Johny's forehead, the Joker retired his stare and simply walked away laughing that same horrendous laugh he always did.

Gathering himself at the stairs and grudgingly gliding up them, he was greeted by many eagerly waiting faces, all worshiping his arrival, like they should. He extended his arms upwards at his sides, as though he was showing them that this was his glorious heaven, greeted by many smiling faces and clapping hands as he walked quickly up to his private booth, looking out at all the people he was stealing from.

It would always only take one visit to make even the most careful person to decide that they would keep coming here till the day they died. The Joker couldn't help but giggle, it was like they had married his club, that was how much he had them eating out of his hand.

Slumping down onto one of the many couch's in his booth, he unconsciously looked over to the cage. The cage that Harley would always do her sexy performances in, the cage that he loved because he could gaze at his precious little diamond. But this time, much like when she had first disappeared from him, he was disappointed. There was no smiling face on the other end, no one playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, no one to make him feel at home in this giant place, filled with strangers.

He sighed, the club was just not the same without his Harls. There was really no point in keeping it if she wouldn't be there with him, keeping him entertained. A frown appeared on his face as one of the bartenders came up with his normal drink, only this time he dared to open his mouth.

"Something on your mind, boss?" He asked innocently, but the spark in his eyes as he looked straight into the Jokers irritated him. _How dare he even think about talking to me, much less looking me in the eye._ The Joker thought, his hand itching for a gun. Normally this would be where he would be getting off on a high, one that Harley helped create, the one he loved so dearly. Only this time, he wasn't getting that same high. Instead it was like something dull was nagging at him, like none of this mattered.

"Hmm," He growled at the boy before quickly grabbing out his gun and shooting him in the head. "It's your annoying voice." He snapped before setting the gun on the table and running both of his hands through his slicked back hair. He couldn't tell what irritated him more, the fact that there was no one there to look at his work, to see what he had done, or the fact that he didn't feel anything after doing it. There was no anger, no pleasure, no smile. It was like he had been minimized to nothing.

He needed something, anything. So after making a couple announcements that after today the club would be closed for the next week and barking at the security guards to escort everyone out, he ventured back downstairs to their apartment. _Their_ apartment, meaning his children and Harley's home, his home. The home he would no longer have to come into with no one but himself in it. Something about that made him happy, put a smile on his face. There was no punch line, no joke made, it was simply something that filled him with comfort.

He paused for a brief moment at the door, _comfort_. Never in his entire life had he had something called comfort, something he could identify as happiness, something that was living and breathing in the same air he was.

Just the thought made every step he took, every breath he took, it just made everything so much easier. It made the air smell nicer, it made his life finally seem complete, it made him complete.

Johny glanced up from the position he took on the couch, a book in his hands, "Sir," He trailed off, knowing too well that something seemed a little off with him, different even.

"Johny, what makes you happy?" The Joker asked, all too curious. Which made Johny a bit uncomfortable, any wrong word coming from his mouth could lead to something disastrous, which was why he tended to keep his mouth shut and would mind his own business. It was part of the reason why he was one of the only men the Joker preferred to keep alive, but it also didn't mean that the Joker still wouldn't kill him.

"Well," He started, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I suppose it would have to be working with you, seeing a smile on your face. Seeing you with Harley and your children, since I can't have a family of my own, I suppose that is what makes me happy, seeing you all happy." Johny stated, making it sound as though he was apart of their family, which he was.

The Joker nodded and glanced at the baby monitor, "Nothing?" He replied softly.

Johny shook his head, "Sound asleep. Speaking of which, maybe you should also go and get some sleep."

"Go to hell," The Joker snapped, he didn't like taking orders, which Johny knew. The comment was more of a test than a demand, Johny had just been curious as to what type of state the Joker was in. At times, he would be so broken that he wouldn't even move, at times he had been afraid that the man had died on him a couple of times. But always found a breath to catch when his boss would finally roll over, or at times, just blink.

"You know Johny," The Joker started, "I think you could be considered one of my oldest friends, well, except for bats of course." He snarled, looking as though he was about to puke in disgust just thinking about it.

Johny nodded, taken back slightly at his boss' sudden honesty. He didn't know what to say, it was so unlike him to come out with something like that. But lately it seemed he was full with surprises as he accepted his children, brought Harley back into his life, even going so far as to telling her she had loved him. It was all very unlike him, and yet, it all seemed like him at the same time.

The Jokers lead henchman knew him better than anyone and if someone was to notice the small things like this in him, it would be Johny.

A creak came from the hallway and Johny was light on his feet, before he knew it he was on his feet, gun in hand and pointed in the direction of the dark hallway. Harley's face appeared, stopping as she viewed the scene.

"Were you dying to see me?" She asked, that classic smirk of hers dancing along her lips.

Johny lowered his gun and dismissed himself from the room, resigning to the front entrance to give the two some privacy.

Harley gazed down at her Puddin' and couldn't help but grin, "So intense!" She exclaimed, prancing over to him and planting herself right into his lap, straddling his hips. "Where are the children?" She hissed into his ear and he moaned in delight.

"Their asleep," He pushed the words forcefully out of his mouth, wanting to do nothing but kiss her. "See, nothing went wrong." He forced out one last time before smacking his lips against hers, demanding for attention.

Surprised, Harley deepened the kiss, cupping his face in her hands as his hands wondered to all types of places. They met at her hips in the beginning, then allowed his left hand to wonder up under her shirt. She moaned in response, giving out a smile that was as good as gold to the Joker. He growled as she pulled away, eyeing him questioningly.

"I don't want to end this, but I need to know what is up. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? It's not like you." She claimed, eyeing him with a worried look.

He avoided her gaze, looking at the tv in front of him instead of her. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he didn't know why he was feeling this sudden change in attitude. His mind was racing, and all of his thoughts led back to her. _She_ changed. If it hadn't been for her leaving, starting a new life, then he wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't be stuck wondering why everything he had done before wasn't making him happy.

"Good question," He grunted, giving her a threatening glare. "You were the one who changed Harley! It was you!" He shouted furiously, shoving her off him and onto the ground. Cringing slightly as her back came in contact with the edge of the coffee table and then landed on the ground. She laid there, her eyes dilating with shock. He hadn't done anything like this in so long, she couldn't understand why he had went back to his abusive self all of a sudden.

Tears were building up in her eyes, but she had promised herself long ago that she wouldn't cry for him again. So she blinked them back and took a deep breath before speaking. "I know I changed." She gulped in, "I had too, and you know what I didn't do. I didn't ask _you_ to change!" She shouted, fire sparking up in her eyes as anger was boiling up inside her.

 **So I'm going to leave it off here for a part 2.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
